Darkness Becomes You
by Rachel Willows
Summary: A young woman has her heart stolen, and she narrowly escapes death when she's rescued by a member of the Organization. Her life is thrown into chaos when she must decide where her loyalties lie, with the one who saved her, or with the heroes we all know.


I could remember it all so clearly, the moment in which I lost my heart. The darkness that over came me; the gleaming eyes of the ones that had taken it from me; and the sudden emptiness that filled me after it was all over.

And yet, everything was a blur. I couldn't remember who I was, or why I was even there. I didn't know if I had been lying on the ground, having my soul ripped apart, for hours, or simply seconds.

Once their purpose had been fulfilled, the thieves stole away as suddenly as they had appeared, leaving me alone to sink into the darkness. Alone, and empty.

I had become an empty shell, void of any thoughts, or emotions. So as the darkness came to consume what was left of my being, I did nothing to resist. I had no reason to.

And then, he appeared. I watched through distant eyes as he fought off the darkness; picked me up in strong, steady arms; and took me through a dark portal that led to a world full of light.

Once we reached that world, he ran, faster than I had ever known possible for any being to run, taking me to the only one he knew could save me. "Vexen," I heard his voice say, it was strained and concerned. "Was I too late?"

A pair of green eyes looked over me, and the man turned and shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Vexen, I won't let her die," His voice insisted.

The green eyes smiled, a mockery of the expression. "Technically she's already dead."

"That's not funny." He said, and I saw him stroke some of the hair out of my face as wisps of darkness started appearing around my body. "Just do whatever it takes to keep her in existence." He spat.

Then, he was gone, and the owner of the green eyes shook his head. Muttering to himself, he went about his work of keeping me alive.

I awoke with a gasp, surprised when coherent thoughts formed in my mind once again; however, the feeling wasn't one of actual surprise, more of un-expected recognition. I opened my eyes slowly, wondering what my surroundings were.

The same brightness pounded my mind, and I winced as my eyes adjusted. I was lying on a plain white bed, dressed in a dark cloak. I stared down at the strange garment for a moment, then sat up, letting my feet dangle off the edge of the bed. I heard a portal open shortly after.

"Well well well, look who's awake!" A man with long blonde hair and a gaunt face said, once again mocking the expression that was called a smile. I almost immediately recognized his green eyes. He was the same man who had, albeit reluctantly, saved me from death.

I said nothing, and simply sat there, staring at him. "Not the talkative type, are we?" He said, looking over me with skeptical eyes. I made no move to respond. He sighed and turned as another portal opened.

The man who stepped through this one was quite different. Yellow eyes smiled at me, the strange fierceness in them would've made me cringe if I could still experience fear; white hair spiked up from his head, fell down past his chin, and was contrasted by his skin, which was dark tan.

"Hello Roxina." He said, his voice was strong, and somehow pleasant.

Roxina . . . was that my name?

"I'm glad to see that you are still alive." He said, interrupting my thoughts. I stared at him, unsure of how to react. He leaned his head to one side, smiling knowingly. It seemed as though he'd been through this type of situation before. He opened another portal. "Follow me." He said, stepping into the whirling darkness.

I did as he said, willingly walking through the darkness and into another bright world. He opened a pair of huge white doors, and I pulled the hood of my cloak over my head, not wanting to be stared at. Then once again, I followed him.

As I entered the room, I saw nothing but white walls. I looked over at the one who had led me there, and noticed he was looking upwards while he walked.

So I leaned my head back to see eleven black shapes, resting on thrones that were high above my head. It was a strange sight, to be honest, and the disinterested positions that many of them were holding told me that they were reluctant to be there. Or perhaps, they were simply bored. How was I to know?

The man stopped walking, and turned around to face me. "Welcome to Organization XIII, or should I say XIV now?" He smiled at me again. I waited for him to continue. "We are a group of nobodies that have banded together in light of a single purpose: to find Kingdom Hearts and regain what was taken from us."

"What was taken from you?" I heard myself ask. My voice sounded dead, robotic.

"Our hearts." He answered gravely. "Will you assist us, and yourself, by joining this organization?" His eyes looked eager, yet I knew that if he was the same as I, the emotions playing across his face were merely an act.

I took a deep breath of the cold air, and thought about it for a moment, weighing my options. If I chose to refuse, I would be on my own. Left to search for my heart alone, and if I was lucky, find it before I lost my will to exist, and turned into a dusk.

If I chose to accept the invitation, however, I would be with others who were working towards the same goal. And even if I never regained my heart, I wouldn't be alone. That thought, of being alone for the rest of my existence, was not readily welcomed in my mind.

So, I made my decision. "Yes, I will join you."

He smiled approvingly at me, with a strange expression that made me wonder what would have happened had I refused. "You have made a wise choice," He said, and then got to business. "My name is Xemnas; I'm the leader of this Organization."

A dark portal opened behind him as he spoke. A man with bright blue hair and piercing eyes appeared. After the shroud of darkness had completely faded, I could see a large X burned into his face. I tried not to think about how he had gotten the scar.

"This is Saix," Xemnas casually said, gesturing to the man behind him. I nodded my head briefly at him. Another portal opened behind me. "Yeah yeah, let's just get this over with," A female voice screeched. Xemnas raised a silver brow. "And this, is Larxene." I turned around to see a woman with blonde hair slouch in annoyance. "Hi. Now which room is she staying in?" She said, leaning around me as though I was a nuisance. "You know which one I chose for her Larxene." Xemnas said, giving her a reproachful look.

She shrugged it off, and turned to leave the room without another word. Xemnas sighed. "I'm afraid further introductions will have to wait. Now if you will follow her to your room and get some rest, we will continue this later."

I nodded, and followed her out the door. She led me down several white hallways; I paid close attention to the path we took so I wouldn't get lost later on. We reached a door exactly matching all the others in that hallway. She opened the door and gestured for me to go inside. "Here it is, your home sweet home." She turned and started walking away. "Now keep quiet and stay out of trouble. If you can do that, we're bound to get along perfectly."

I stared at her as she walked away, wondering how someone with no emotions could seem so bitter. Then I turned and examined my room. There was nothing special about it; in fact, if I had cared I would've described it as quite plain. The walls were white, along with the bed which was placed against the wall to my left, and the dresser placed on the wall opposite the door. The wall to my right was taken up by a large window, covered with sheer white curtains.

I examined the closet, finding several more black cloaks that matched the one that I was wearing. After that I briefly looked though the dresser drawers, finding underwear and nightclothes in those. And for the first time, I dared to look in the mirror that hung atop the dresser. My hair was a mess, the dark purple locks sticking straight up in some places, aside from the bangs that gently swept across my forehead. My skin was a smooth ivory, almost as white as the walls around me, and my small lips were a soft shade of pink. Those things were not what I noticed most, however.

What stood out the most to me, were my eyes. They were a strange shade of amber, seeming to glow in the light, and the dark lashes that framed them were long and thick. But even then, those features were not what captured most of my attention. It was the expression they held. The expression was one that you would expect from a person who had just witnessed death - or even more accurately, had just experienced it. My brows knitted together as I contemplated the reason why they looked that way.

I briskly took a brush that had been set on the dresser and started to tame my hair, which put up a fight at first, but eventually allowed me to work out the knots until it fell in loose waves down past my shoulders. After that had been taken care of, I limply sat down on the bed. It was too late to second guess my decision to join The Organization, I knew that much. Yet doubts flitted through my mind, asking me if I had made the right choice. After all, I didn't even know these people.

Somewhere in my mind, a small voice reminded me that I didn't even know myself.

I closed my eyes and leaned back, quickly falling into a dark, dreamless sleep.


End file.
